We will continue our Outreach Program to take, on an appointment basis, self-instructionl packages on head and neck cancer to the dental practitioner in his or her office. The objectives are to prepare the practitioner to: 1) incorporate into their practices head and neck examinations to detect early neoplastic tissue changes, 2) arrive at a definitive diagnosis of cancer, 3) intelligently discuss with the patient referral to an oncologist and 4) be prepared to provide needed dental care before and after cancer treatment. We will also investigate the feasibility of a library-loan type of distribution plan or the desire of the practitioner to purchase self-instructional units for his or her office library.